Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze
is the 2011 crossover film between ''Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze in the same vein as the Movie War 2010 and Movie War Core. It features the casts of Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider OOO and aired in Japanese theaters on December 10, 2011. The catchphrase for the movie is . Movie War Mega Max will feature the first seven Kamen Riders (Kamen Rider 1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, and Stronger) to commemorate the franchise's 40th anniversary. Trailers for the film shown during airings of Fourze also show the return of Kamen Rider Double as well as a new form for Kamen Rider OOO. Unlike previous Movie War films, where they were divided into 3 segments, Movie War Mega Max is divided into 5 parts. Like previous Movie War films the secondary Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, makes his debut in the film. Story Beginning Meteorites fall from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU. As Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, and Riderman battle Dustards and Waste Yummy in Europe, Kamen Riders X and Amazon fend off Masquerade Dopants in Chile. In the Middle East, holding off all three grunt types, Kamen Rider Stronger fails to stop Foundation X from retrieving the SOLU. In Japan, Foundation X agent Lem Kannagi reports his progress to Chancellor Kiima and proceeds in the next phase of his plan. OOO One of meteorites causes a time hole to open in Japan as a bloodthirsty Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future emerges to fight this era's Kamen Riders. As Kousei Kougami informs Shintaro Gotou of the event, giving him the Birth Driver while revealing to have been researching the means to recreate the Core Medals, Erika Satonaka informs Hina Izumi as they make their way to the airport to meet Eiji Hino. However, the ladies are attacked by Waste Yummy with Satonaka attempting to fight them off with the Birth Buster before Eiji arrives to save Hina in the nick of time. However, the mysterious Kamen Rider appears and knocks him out as Akira Date arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Birth Proto Type to fight the enemy Kamen Rider before Shintaro arrives and joins the fight as Kamen Rider Birth. The two Kamen Rider Births are easily overpowered with Date's Birth Driver damaged beyond repair. However, "Eiji", revealed to be the Greeed Ankh, manages to rip out some of the Core Medals from inside the Kamen Rider as the real Eiji arrives, becoming Kamen Rider OOO and assumes the Random Combos Gatatoradol and Gatagoritar to weaken the enemy. But upon realizing something is off, Kamen Rider OOO hesitates as the enemy Kamen Rider escapes. Soon after, Ankh resumes his usual form, with Date and Shintaro hospitalized, the gang go to the Cous Coussier where the Greeed refuses to explain the circumstance of his return while Eiji reveals that the Kamen Rider may not be acting of his free will due to the Core Medals inside him. But suddenly, several Waste Yummy burst into the Cous Coussier and Eiji and Ankh hold the homunculi off while Hina and Chiyoko Shiraishi get everyone else to safety. Once done, the two encounter the mysterious Kamen Rider. Though Ankh tells him it is a lost cause, Eiji refuses not give up reaching the Kamen Rider and almost dies if it were not for the youth behind the Kamen Rider managing to restrain himself. As Eiji learns that his name is Michal Minato, the youth reveals himself to be the Kamen Rider for 40 years in the future. However, his fear of water made him unable to use the Kamen Rider Aqua system he was granted and he instead uses a Core Medal system created by Kougami to become Kamen Rider Poseidon. Unfortunately, the Core Medals and remains of Kiyoto Maki emerge from a manifested black hole and enter Michal's body, giving Kamen Rider Poseidon a will of his own. Waiting Kamen Rider Poseidon out, Ankh attempts to rip the Core Medals out from the Kamen Rider before the entity leaves Michal's body and decides to fight the Kamen Riders in another time period. Kougami warns Eiji that he does not stand a chance, but he does not believe Kougami, and gives Michal a pair of boxers and tells him to do what he can today in order to see tomorrow. Arriving at the location of the time hole just as Kamen Rider Poseidon is about to leave, as Ankh holds some Waste Yummy off, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight Kamen Rider Poseidon with Date, Shintaro, and Satonaka providing back up. Managing to face his phobia of water, Michal joins the fight as Kamen Rider Aqua to face Poseidon on the water before taking their battle to the land. Assuming Tajadol Combo, Kamen Riders OOO and Aqua combine their signature attacks to destroy Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Aqua leaves, Ankh is no where to be seen as Eiji reveals to Hina that Ankh actually came from the future, giving him hope that he will somehow revive their friend. However, the two are caught off guard by an explosion as Kannagi retrieves Poseidon's Core Medals. Futo: The Conspiracy Deepens In Futo, Shotaro Hidari chases after a Foundation X convoy before managing to stop it. As Philip is preoccupied, Shotaro decides to become Kamen Rider Joker to destroy the Kamakiri and Kabuto Yummy. By then, Kannagi and his two aides arrive to a secret airport to enter their spacecraft the Exodus and install Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals into a Driver before the Seven Riders arrive. After disposing of the interlopers, Kannagi states that only the SOLU is needed. However, Kamen Rider Joker's interference causes the SOLU sample to leak into the sewer. Fourze At Amanogawa High School, they are hosting a cultural festival where Gentaro Kisaragi gets his fortune told by Mr. Chuta Ohsugi before the Kamen Rider Club, consisting of Gentaro and his friends space nerd Yuki Jojima, budding scientist Kengo Utahoshi, football team captain Shun Daimonji, cheerleader Miu Kazashiro, and goth Tomoko Nozama, begins its dedication to the past Kamen Riders. However, other than social butterfly JK being a no show, a mysterious girl falls from the sky as Gentaro saves her and they take her to the hospital. The Kamen Rider Club learns her name to be Nadeshiko Misaki from Subaruboshi High School before the group is attacked by Dustards. Realizing that the Dustards are after her, Gentaro protects Nadeshiko from them before he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze to fight just as Nadeshiko suddenly transforms into Kamen Rider Nadeshiko to help take out the Dustards. Soon after, the Virgo Zodiarts arrives to demand Nadeshiko Misaki from Kamen Rider Fourze as he assumes Elek States to fight the Horoscopes. Deciding to change back into Base States, Kamen Riders Fourze and Nadeshiko execute a Double Rider Rocket Punch to force the Virgo Zodiarts to fall back. After, the Kamen Rider Club learns that Gentaro is in love with Nadeshiko. Spiriting Gentaro off before she can answer Kengo's questions of where she obtained her Kamen Rider system from, Nadeshiko starts to become more vocal as she and Gentaro become closer before he takes her to the Rabbit Hatch. When Nadeshiko takes off her space helmet to kiss him, Gentaro realizes that she is not human. Kengo reveals that she is one of the Seeds Of Life from the Universe, or "SOLU", an alien lifeform that mimics what it sees. Though Kengo explains that a SOLU is unable to be truly conscious, Gentaro refuses to accept it as he runs off. After Yuki manages to cheer him up, Gentaro refuses to let Nadeshiko go as he takes the container holding her from Foundation X posing as college scientists. Touched by Gentaro's feelings for her as she emerges from the container, Nadeshiko hugs him out of gratitude before Foundation X decides to take Nadeshiko by force as Kamen Rider Fourze chases after them on the Massigler before forced to fight Katal as he mutates into the Mutamit Suddendath. After Shun uses the Powerdizer to help in the fight, Nadeshiko becomes Kamen Rider Nadeshiko to fight Foundation X's Masquerade Dopants before joining Kamen Rider Fourze in defeating Suddendath. After Kamen Rider Fourze accepts that she is not real but he still loves her, Nadeshiko is captured by Kannagi who converts her into the SOLU Switch much to Gentaro's horror. After defeating Gentaro, Kannagi leaves the boy at Suddendath's mercy as the rest of the Kamen Rider Club holds the Mutamit off. Touched by his friends' actions, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, again, and assumes Fire States before finding finding Nadeshiko's Rocket Switch Super-1, using it to become Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States to destroy Suddendath. Soon after, the Kamen Rider Club meets Eiji as he asks for Gentaro's help in defeating Foundation X. Movie War Mega Max Meeting up with Shotaro and Philip, Gentaro introduces himself as he and Shotaro hit it off before he explains the nature of Foundation X with its agent Kannagi having betrayed the organization to take over the world. However, Kannagi sends his remaining aide Solaris to finish the Kamen Riders off by becoming the Unicorn Zodiarts while her followers become the Orion, Chameleon, and Hound Zodiarts. To return the favor to Eiji for before, Shotaro and Philip become Kamen Rider Double to hold off the Foundation X Zodiarts as Eiji and Gentaro assume their Kamen Rider forms to reach Kannagi. Amused at the Kamen Riders' intent to stop him, Kannagi puts them at the mercy of an army of Dustards, Waste Yummy, and Masquerade Dopants. As Kamen Rider OOO assumes his various Combos to take out some of the grunts, Kamen Rider Fourze uses his Astroswitch combinations to wipe out the rest before the Exodus begins takeoff. As Kamen Rider OOO is overpowered by replicas of the Greeed and the Museum Dopants, Kamen Rider Fourze reveals he has found four Kamen Rider themed Astroswitches and three Kamen Rider themed Core Medals. When the two Riders use the items, they are revealed to be the Seven Legendary Kamen Riders and are able to return to their normal forms. They tell the two Kamen Riders to stop Kannagi while they hold off the monster replicas as Kamen Rider Aqua arrives to give Kamen Rider OOO a new set of Core Medals from the future. Once inside the Exodus, the Kamen Riders face Kannagi as he becomes Super Galaxy King and overpowers Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO before forcing the former outside. However, with the Kamen Rider Club's help, Kamen Rider Fourze uses the Powerdizer to reach the Exodus. As Kamen Riders Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Aqua, along with the seven Kamen Riders defeat the monster replicas, Kamen Rider OOO uses the Super Core Medals to become Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo to fight the Super Galaxy King on equal ground. Joined by Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States, he and Kamen Rider OOO double team the ex-Foundation X member before he uses the SOLU Switch's power on them. But with Nadeshiko giving him a power boost, Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze execute the Rider Double Drill Kick to destroy the Super Galaxy King by using their kicks to force him off of the Exodus just as the ship begins to explode, slamming into the ship's nose. Epilouge Now a being of pure energy, Nadeshiko departs the Earth for space as the Kamen Riders re-enter the atmosphere. As Eiji resumes his journey with his hope for Ankh's return stronger than ever, Gentaro encounters the real Nadeshiko Misaki just as he goes back to school. After defeating what remains of Kannagi's forces, a mysterious black and blue Kamen Rider wonders if he will find his target at Amanogawa High School. Movie-exclusive Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Poseidon & Kamen Rider Aqua Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Rider Forms: *Kamen Rider OOO ** Gatatorador Combo ** Gatagorietar Combo ** Super Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider Fourze ** Rocket States Forms changing * Kamen Rider Double: HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, CycloneJoker Xtreme. * Kamen Rider OOO: Gatatoradol Combo, Gatagorietar Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Latorartar Combo, Sagohzo Combo (x2), Tajadol Combo (x3), Shauta Combo (x2), Super Tatoba Combo. * Kamen Rider Fourze: Elek States, Fire States, Rocket States (x2) Astroswitches Used *'Circle': Elek, Rocket (x5), Fire, Rocket S-1 (x2), Chain Array, Magic Hand, Riderman *'Cross': Launcher (x2), Chainsaw, Ichigo *'Triangle': Gatling, Spike, Hopping, Drill (x3), V3 *'Square': Radar (x2), Shield, Scissors, Nigo, Winch, Parachute Cast ''Beginning'' cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ''OOO'' cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ''Futo: The Conspiracy Advances'' cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ''Fourze'' cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker: * Ankh, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Aqua, Kamen Rider Meteor: * Kamen Rider Poseidon: * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: * Virgo Zodiarts: * Leo Zodiarts: * Suddendath: * Super Galaxy King: Theme song * "SAMURAI STRONG STYLE" ** Lyrics: Show Ayanocozey ** Composition & Arrangement: Marty Friedman ** Artist: vs. Show Ayanocozey of Kishidan (a.k.a. DJ OZMA) and former Megadeth guitarist Marty Friedman recorded the Mega Max theme song "SAMURAI STRONG STYLE". Ayanocozey said that he had been a fan of the Kamen Rider Series when he was younger, having watched Super-1 and Black, and became envious that Koji Kikkawa had himself become involved in the Kamen Rider Series as a musician. To him, the meaning behind the song is the unique heroism that the Japanese idolize, a hero that will give his life to save another, and he plans to style the song in the same way Ichirou Mizuki and Akira Kushida have done for their hero show theme songs. He has also stated his pleasure in collaborating with Friedman, as he was a fan of Megadeth in junior high. Friedman is also pleased with his collaboration with Ayanocozey, having previously worked with him on a Fanta commercial campaign, and states that the song has an ultimate manly feel to it. "SAMURAI STRONG STYLE" was released on December 21, 2011, alongside the film's soundtrack and the television series' soundtrack. Trivia *As of this movie, Eiji now has one of nearly every Core Medal, except for the Purple Cores and the Orange Cores. *This is the first Movie Wars film that has more than 3 parts. *This is the first Rider movie that features three new riders since Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown doesnt count since there were three characters that were riders, but two were the same suit) *Like previous Movie War films the secondary Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, makes his debut in the film. External links *official website *Website for Toei Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies